


Regrets

by Knowmefirst



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd regrets many things, but love is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

There are many things Boyd regrets, but the one he regrets is never telling Don how he felt; and now it was too late. Their tank was broken, they were almost out of ammo, and the enemy was out there waiting. Boyd sat next to Don, fixing the bullet wound on his upper arm and he wonder if this would be the last time he had with Don. Boyd looked up at Don and there reflected back was all he felt; love, regret, and pain. Don took his hand and squeezed it. 

In a quiet voice Don said: “I know.” 

There are many things Boyd regrets...but loving Don will never be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Fanwork Day 2015


End file.
